little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Witch Academia (Keisuke Satō Manga)
(Japan) (North America) |Release date = January 26, 2017 (Japan) June 26, 2018 (North America) |Genre = Comedy Fantasy |Volumes = 3 |Chapters = 17 |image = }} is a manga series adaptation of the television anime series of the same name, illustrated by Keisuke Satō. The manga has been licensed for publication in English by , with the first volume being released in June 26, 2018. Volume List *Volume 1 **Chapter 01 **Chapter 02 **Chapter 03 **Chapter 04 **Chapter 05 *Volume 2 **Chapter 06 **Chapter 07 **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 **Chapter 10 **Chapter 11 *Volume 3 **Chapter 12 **Chapter 13 **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 **Chapter 16 **Chapter 17 Bonus Stories Bonus Stories contain a synopsis of original stories that didn't make it to manga's final product due the publisher has discontinued the manga, yet part of them was featured as flashback scenes in the last few pages of the manga's final chapter. There are 3 of them in total, and each are featured in the last few pages of each manga's volumes. Bonus Story #1: The Demon Egg ''As punishment for swiping the food from cafeteria, Akko and company are ordered to clean an underground storeroom. There, a mysterious old person gives them a strange egg and tells them that they must never, ever let it hatch. Akko and the others are suspicious, but then they think, "If we can't hatch it, let's eat it!" When they head for the kitchen, they're attacked by a magical beast that's after the egg! Will Akko and her friends get to eat their omelet without disaster!? Bonus Story #2: A Devil Friend Akko and her friends have gone into town for the Halloween festival. Everyone's in costume, giddy with excitement! But they soon spot a child sitting all alone in an alley. The child, who says he/she's forgotten the way back to hell, has a tail sticking out from his/her behind... but it's no costume! Then, while helping the little devil look for the gates of hell, the girls catch the eye of a group of sinister Wild Hunters… Bonus Story #3: The Ocean of Records and The Eldritch Sea of Memories A new year begins, and Akko, who'd gone back home for a visit, returns to Luna Nova. She's looking forward to seeing her classmates again, but no one shows up. Thinking it strange, she starts searching and finally finds one lone witch. "Something is eating memories of magic." The witch who tells her this is Croix Meridies, who is supposed to be under arrest. What is the thing that's eating memories of magic, and what fate awaits Lotte, Sucy, and other witches... !? Gallery 3.jpg|Announcement of the manga Keisuke Sato Manga Volume 1.jpg|Volume 1 3605.jpg|Volume 2 volume 3.jpg|Volume 3 Table of Contents Volume 3 LWA KS.png|Volume 3's Table of Contents External links * [http://yenpress.com/ Yen Press] - Little Witch Academia, Vol. 1 (manga) By TRIGGER/Yoh Yoshinari, Keisuke Sato (Trade Paperback, 2018) * [http://yenpress.com/ Yen Press] - Little Witch Academia, Vol. 2 (manga) By TRIGGER/Yoh Yoshinari, Keisuke Sato (Trade Paperback, 2018) ;Buy * Amazon.com - Little Witch Academia, Vol. 1 (manga) Paperback – June 26, 2018 by Yoh Yoshinari (Author), TRIGGER (Author), Keisuke Sato (Artist) * Amazon.com - Little Witch Academia, Vol. 2 (manga) Paperback – November 13, 2018 by Yoh Yoshinari (Author), TRIGGER (Author), Keisuke Sato (Artist) ;Illustrator :Keisuke Satō's official Twitter account Category:Manga Category:Little Witch Academia